


Don't Leave Me

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Boy x boy, Depressing, Dreams, Gay, M/M, Marco's death, Smut, attack on titan - Freeform, jean kirstein - Freeform, jean x marco - Freeform, marco bott - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: This is a Jean x Marco story I wrote when I was really depressed. I hope you guys enjoy it!





	Don't Leave Me

Jean couldn’t believe that it was Marco’s dead body he was standing over. It couldn’t be him, it just couldn’t. How could the love of his life be gone from this world forever?

Jean couldn’t stand seeing his beloved that way, he had to get some fresh air, he had to get away from the smell of death that surrounded him. 

He watched as later that night, the bodies of the dead were piled high and burned. Jean watched, tears in his eyes and grief in his heart as Marco’s body was reduced to nothing but ash. 

Jean fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. He didn’t care if the other cadets stopped and stared. He felt like he would never care for anything ever again.

“Marco.” He sobbed. “Oh, my sweet Marco. I’m so sorry. I couldn’t protect you. Your death, it-it’s my fault.” He looked up into the sky. “It’s all my fault! Marco!” 

“Jean! Baby, wake up!” Jean’s eyes popped open and he looked straight into Marco’s eyes, which were wide with worry. “Are you alright?” Jean sat up and brought his hands to Marco’s cheeks. He pulled him into a huge kiss, which surprised Marco.

“You’re alive!” Jean whispered in between kisses. “You’re still here.” Jean finally released Marco’s face but wrapped his arms around the others waist, his head resting on his chest, the low drum of his heartbeat soothing him.

“Where else would I be, Jean?” Marco asked, starting to worry about his love. “What’s going on?” Jean looked into Marco’s eyes again, tears already falling down them. 

“I-I just had a nightmare, I guess. It’s not important.” Jean leaned in and kissed Marco again. “What’s important is that you’re here.” Marco blushed and kissed Jean back, his hands starting to trail along the muscles of his back. Jean laid Marco down on the bed and started places soft, sensual kisses all over his neck and chest. Marco gave out a soft moan, as he ran his fingers through the other boys hair. Jean began to move his hands down past Marco’s waist, which pulled another soft moan from Marco.

“J-Jean, are you sure you’re okay?” Marco looked at Jean, who slowly moved down his body,

“I’m great, love.” Jean replied before pulling Marco’s shorts down and taking him into his mouth. Marco moaned out again, gripping the sheets tightly in his fists. 

“Oh, J-Jean!” Marco moaned as Jean continued to assault him with his mouth and tongue. Marco began to run his hands through the beautiful boys hair, smiling as he felt so much love for him. “I-I’m close, Jean. I-I’m com-com-” Before Marco could finish talking, he gripped a fistful of Jean’s hair, shooting his seed down his throat. Jean swallowed every last drop before looking back up at his gorgeous freckled face boyfriend. “Jean, baby. That was amazing.” Jean crawled back up the other boy’s body and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Jean kissed him softly and before he knew it, Marco pushed him onto his back and started to return the favor. Jean leaned back and enjoyed it. He loved it when Marco pleasured him, he was always so soft and delicate, taking pride in making sure Jean was enjoying it. Jean began to focus on Marco’s tongue and he arched his back, moaning out Marco’s name. This made Marco blush. He was always the vocal one. Jean was always quiet with his love noises. Marco continued what he was doing and smiled as Jean moaned his name again. Jean reached for Marco’s hands and held them tightly as he shot his seed into Marco’s throat. Jean started breathing heavily, pulling up his freckled face lover to him. He kissed him, trying with all his might to put all the love he had for Marco in that one kiss. 

“Jean, I love you,” Marco said as he pulled away resting his head on Jean’s shoulder. Jean wrapped his arms around Marco and held him tightly. 

“I love you, Marco. I love you so mu-” Jean couldn’t finish. He started crying heavily, covering his face with his hand. He sat up and turned away from Marco, embarrassed at the scene he was making. 

“Oh, Jean.” Marco reached for him and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Please,” Jean begged. “Don’t leave me, Marco.” Marco forced Jean to look at him. He took Jean’s face into his hands, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. He placed kisses on Jean’s cheeks before looking at him again.

“I’ll always be with you, Jean. Forever.” 

“Hey, Jean. Wake up.” Jean’s eyes popped open, looking up at Connie and Eren. “You alright?” Connie asked. Jean sat up and began looking around. He could still feel the kisses on his cheeks. 

“Where is he?” Jean asked. Connie and Eren exchanged glances, filled with pain for their friend. “Where is Marco? He was just here. Where is he?” 

“Jean.” Eren put his hand on Jean’s shoulder, his eyes full of remorse. “Marco, he died. Remember?” Connie frowned, looking down at the floor. Jean’s eyes went wide as he looked away from Eren and toward the empty spot next to him. “I’m so sorry.” Eren said before straightening up. He turned away and walked out with Connie, leaving Jean to cry out in anguish over the fate of his lost love. 

“Marco. My dear sweet Marco. I’m so sorry.”


End file.
